Reaching For the Stars
by starshiprangerlexie
Summary: Kurt just wants to make it to the top. Can he do it? Burlesque AU
1. The Beginning

Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it. *WARNING: Some later chapters will probably be M rated, which will change the rating of the entire story! Enjoy!

Also: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. I also don't own Burlesque, any of it's characters, or songs I may use.

* * *

All he wanted his whole life was to be a star. Stuck in Iowa for the rest of his life was not the plan. He would get out of here. He had to.

"I'm getting' outta here Frida.", Kurt stated.

"What d'you mean by that?", Frida was pretty sure she knew.

"As soon as David gives me my check, I'm gone."

As soon as that was said, David walked in from his back room.

"I need my check for this month David.", Kurt said.

"It ain't the end of the month yet."

"David you still haven't payed us for last month! I need my money, Frida's got a kid to feed and-"

"If you have a problem with management, put a note in the suggestion box." , David said with a smug look.

"I mean it David, I'm quitting!"

David gave him a knowing look, "I'll be back for the dinner shift."

Once David was out the door, Kurt muttered, "I sure as hell won't be..." and popped open the cash drawer and started taking bills out.

"What're you doing?", Frida asked.

"I'm only taking what he owes me, not a penny more," Kurt said. He grabbed a few bills and put them in Frida's hand. "This should pay for that bike you've been wanting to get Charlie. Who you're late to pick up from school. Go on. I have everything down here."

Frida put the bills back in Kurt's apron pocket. "The bike can wait. Take what he owes you and get going.", Frida said it with a small, sad smile on her face. She would be sad to see Kurt leave, but he needed to go on and reach his dreams.

Kurt flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'. He started grabbing things to pack. He put a couple coins in the juke box and jumped on stage.

_Oooooohhhhh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no__  
__And I just gotta tell you right now that I__  
__I believe, I really do believe that_

_Something's got a hold on me, yeah  
__Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child_

He was finally getting out of here. He started taking his clothes out and putting them in a suitcase.

_Let me tell you now__  
__I got a feeling, I feel so strange__  
__Everything about me seems to have changed__  
__Step by step, I got a brand new walk__  
__I even sound sweeter when I talk_

He kept day dreaming of what L.A. would be like.

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__I said baby__  
__Oh, it must be love _

_Let me tell you know  
__Something's got a hold on me, yeah  
__Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child_

He was closing up the tavern for the last time. It was a bittersweet goodbye, but it would be so worth it in the end.

_Let me tell you now  
I never felt like this before  
Something's got a hold on me that won't let go  
I believe I'd die if I only could  
I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good_

He wondered what the city would bring him. Would he even make it? Would he have his fifteen minutes of fame and then fizzle? Or would he go in small and rise up to be a huge star?

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__I said baby__  
__Oh, it must be love _

All of these questions were making him start to feel more nervous about leaving. Was it worth leaving his old life behind? If he didn't make it, could he come back and pick up where he left off? Should he even go?

_Let me tell you know__  
__My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light__  
__I shake all over, but I feel alright__  
__I never felt like this before__  
__Something's got a hold on me that won't let go__  
__I never thought it could happen to me__  
__Got me heavy without the misery__  
__I never thought it could be this way__  
__Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me_

Yes, he was going. He couldn't stay here and be held down anymore. It was his destiny. And he would make it.

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__I said baby__  
__Oh, it must be love _

_Yeah, he walks like love  
__He talks like love  
__Makes me feel alright  
__In the middle of the night_

He finally grabbed the photo of him and his mom when he was eight. Then he turned out the lights, and he was gone.

He walked down the street just reveling in knowing he would never be coming back here. People were staring, he could feel their eyes. He pretended they were just jealous that he was getting out and they weren't. He'd never have to see that dirty old tavern again. He'd never have to see any of it again. He went to the closest bus station and walked up to the counter.

"One ticket for Los Angeles please."

"One way or round trip?"

"You're kidding, right?"

He got his ticket and boarded the bus. This was it. He was going to LA.

_Na na la la __  
__Na na la la __  
__Ooh yeah yeah __  
__Yeah ooh yeah oh _

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah, ah _

* * *

He stepped off the bus into LA. He found a low rent apartment and rented it out. It wasn't much, just a one room apartment. He went to work unpacking, hiding some money in case of a break in, and making the place more like home. He would be staying here for a while after all.

He had gotten a postcard to send back home with a picture of the apartment building he was in. He circled his window and wrote "This is where I am" and flipped the card over. He took his pen to the paper, but quickly realized he had no one to write to.

His mom had died when he was young, no one knew where his dad was, and he hadn't really had friends in Iowa. He ripped the post card into tiny pieces and threw the out of the window. It was pretty much a huge 'screw you' to his hometown. He was here now. None of that mattered.

He went into the city and got a newspaper. He went to the classified and searched under 'Union/Musical' in the job section. There were many listings and he started with the first one.

He was rejected many times that day. Every job said he would be perfect for it, except he had no experience. He was about ready to give up.

He decided to get dinner and explore some. After he finished eating, he walked for about ten minutes until he saw it. A quaint little bar by the looks of it. The name on the sign said 'Burlesque'.

He looked around it and his eyes stopped on an exceptionally beautiful girl in stage clothes. He was gay, but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it. He caught her eye and they made eye contact for about six seconds until a middle aged man came out and started ushering her back inside the door.

"Mercedes? Come on 'Cedes, you're on.", the man said quickly while steering her inside. The girl threw him one last glance and walked back inside with the man who came out. Well now he was more interested in this little club.

Kurt threw away his cup from dinner and walked up to the building. He looked at the movie-like poster on the wall and gazed at it. It said a few other things but mostly he noticed the side. It said:

"FEATURING:

RACHEL

SANTANA

BRITTANY

QUINN

SUGAR

MERCEDES"

He assumed this place had something to do with performing. He really hoped they did and that they would hire him. He had talent, that was for sure. He hoped they hired him. The had to. He needed this. It would assure him that he could make it. He needed that comfort more than anything right now. After being rejected so many times today, he needed that comfort.

He took deep breath. It was time. He went in.


	2. Welcome to Burlesque

He walked slowly down a dim-lit hallway. There were many paintings on the walls, beautiful glass chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, and a neon sign that read, "The Best View on Sunset Strip". People were leaning on the walls talking or just looking, like him.

He walked down a small staircase a turned to see a huge dining room with a bar and a stage. On the stage were some of the most beautiful girls performing some kind of circus looking act.

"We may not have windows, but we have the best view on Sunset Strip." He was surprised to see a man sitting behind a counter. He looked to be gay, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was just the eyeliner and costume he had on. The man turned towards Kurt again. He opened his hand.

"Twenty bucks."

Kurt had to ask. "What is this place, a strip club?"

"Strip club? Honey I should wash your mouth out with soap. The only thing you'll see here that resembles a pole is Sunshine the shot girl."

Kurt kept watching the girls on stage. It was like the had him captive in some sort of trance.

"Sweetie pie? I got a club fill here."

"Right, sorry." He opened his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the man. He had to figure out what this place was.

"Enjoy." The man said with a wicked smile.

He walked forward then looked around some more. He saw the bartender, but only looked for about a minute before there was more happening on the stage. He saw the performers lower a bit and an older, but still very beautiful older lady turned around.

Then she started singing.

_Show a little more,_  
_Show a little less,_  
_Add a little smoke_  
_Welcome to Burlesque,_  
_Everything you dream of,_  
_But never can possess_  
_Nothing's what it seems_  
_Welcome to Burlesque,_

The woman singing was very tall, blonde, any man's dream. She was older, but still loved by the audience. Everyone watched her with a captive silence. She just stunned people like that.

_Oh, everyone is buying,_  
_Put your money in my hand,_  
_If you got a little extra_  
_well, give it to the band,_  
_You may not be guilty_  
_But you're ready to confess_  
_Tell me what you need,_  
_Welcome to Burlesque,_

For not being a strip club, the costumes here were very suggestive. Many of the girls' outfits showed their cleavage and stomachs. They were glittery and they looked like shiny stars when they danced.

_You can dream of 'Cedes,_  
_Do it at your risk_

He recognized the girl from outside earlier as she danced around the stage. She was very curvy, but still a beautiful girl. Everyone in the crowd loved her. Catcalls and cheers were heard all around the room.

_The Triplets grant you mercy_  
_But not your every wish,_

There were three girls who did a small synchronized routine. They were also very pretty, all the girls on stage were.

_Brittany keeps you guessing,_  
_So cool and statuesque_

A pretty blonde girl in a beret and french like outfit strutted by sexily.

_"Behave yourself" says Santana_  
_Welcome to Burlesque,_

Santana, he assumed, was a pretty girl who seemed to be a very well liked performer.

_Oh, everyone is buying,_  
_Put your money in my hand,_  
_If you want a little extra,_  
_Well, you know where I am,_

_Something very dark_  
_Is playing with your mind_  
_It's not the end of days,_  
_It's just a bump and grind_

_Show a little more_  
_Show a little less_  
_Add a little smoke_  
_Welcome to...Burlesque_

The song ended as soon as it had started and Kurt loved it. He clapped like never before because these girls deserved it. He noticed the club wasn't even full. Did people not realize the talent here?

After the stage had been changed around, some of the girls came back and did a dance routine, but there was no singing this time.

"Can I get you a drink?"

He turned around to see the bartender behind him. He was about five, almost six feet tall, dark curly hair. He had on nothing up top but a button up vest and top hat. His work uniform. He had eyeliner on as well. He thought it might just be for the job, but who

knew?

"Not unless you're buying.", he quipped back.

The guy set a drink in front of Kurt. "Welcome to LA."

"Thank you...", this guy was seriously sweet.

"So where you from?"

He sighed lightly. "Ohio."

"Kentucky. We're practically related."

"I thought you looked familiar...", he was actually flirting with this man. He didn't even know if he was gay.

The bartender turned back to his work and Kurt watched the dancers again. They just had this appearance that made you watch.

The bartender turned back to Kurt.

"Who does a guy have to flirt with to get from here," Kurt pointed to the bar, "To up there?", he pointed to the stage.

"Is this you flirting?"

Kurt laughed at that. Cute and a sense of humor. He was on a roll.

"Go up there, ask for Holly. She's your gal, flirt away,"Kurt got up and started walking away. "Oh, and Ohio?"

Kurt turned back to him.

He handed Kurt a business card. "Use my name?"

He looked it over. "Thanks Blaine." He smiled.

* * *

He walked backstage and saw complete craziness. Costume racks everywhere, lights being set up, girls putting makeup on, and so much more. It was amazing and crazy at the same time.

There were girls getting dressed, looking in the mirror, it was scary. One girl (she didn't look too bright) was running around saying she lost a contact.

He walked up to a man doing a girls hair. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Holly?" He looked at her for a moment and then pointed his chin in the direction of the blonde lady from the stage earlier.

He walked up behind her. "Hi, are you Holly?"

"And you are in my mirror because?", she responded. Kurt backed off a bit.

"Hi, I'm friends with Blaine, and I'm looking for a job."

"And where have you danced?"

"At home mostly, but I-I can move." He was nervous that now he wouldn't get a job here because of no experience before.

Holly laughed a bit. "Okay, well go give your name and number to Will over there, and he'll call you when we have our next audition."

He leaned down towards her again. "And when will that be, exactly?"

"Will!"

"Mhmm?"

"Where the hell is Rachel?"

"I don't know, she's late again."

Kurt chimed in at that moment. "Oh, I'm never late." Then Will came over and started shooing her away. "Well that's great. Listen honey, we're trying to put on a show here. Try coming back another time."

He kept talking. "I've never seen anything like this, I really want a job here."

Will gave him a empathetic smile. "Great enthusiasm, horrible timing. Leave your name and number with your friend Blaine downstairs and we'll call you. Goodbye now."

He sighed. Yet another rejection.

Right then another girl, dressed in a tasteless outfit he might add, walked in and ran into Kurt, almost knocking him over.

She turned and glared at him. "Hell-oo."

Then Holly chimed in. "Oh my god, Rachel! You probably won't believe this, but Will and were just tallking about you, and he said-" she looked and Will.

"I said, oh, it's so sad that Rachel couldn't join us for the opening number, btu hopefully she'll be here for the next one."

Rachel just looked at him. "Mani/pedi Holly. Took longer than I thought."

Then Rachel started getting ready for her next number.

She looked at Kurt through the mirror. Get me a martini, extra dry, straight up, three olives."

The girl he recognized as Santana came over then. "He doesn't work here Rachel."

"Well then he's not busy." Kurt just stared at her. And Rachel continued on looking at him.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you it's not polite to stare?"

"I'm sorry, it's just you're so damn beautiful..."

"Well in that case, screw your mama and stare away." she said with a smug smile.

"No one would ever know.", Kurt said.

Now Rachel was getting mad. She threw her makeup down. "Know what?"

Kurt started down the stairs. "That you're a dude."

Rachel just stared at him, and he walked all the way downstairs.


	3. Just A Working Boy

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I've been busy and so has my beta. The chapters might start coming out farther apart, but don't worry, I haven't abandoned you! Hope you enjoy the next chapter(:

* * *

Once he was downstairs again, he looked around. He saw the waitress flirting with some guy and people were getting angry for her not paying attention to him.

This girl didn't look very bright either. She had pink hair, whether it was a wig or not, he didn't know, and seemed to have all her brains in her boobs. She had an attitude too.

Well, he knew how to wait tables, and he needed job. So he picked up a tray, and started serving.

He picked up empty cups and took orders.

He went back up to the bar and set his tray down. Blaine turned from what he was doing and quirked an eyebrow.

He decided it was time to beg. "Please let me have this job. I promise if I'm not better than ditz over there, you don't even have to pay me."

Blaine just kind of sighed heavily and looked at Kurt for a minute. He couldn't say no to this man. He had a sort of puppy look on his face. Blaine spoke. "I guess..."

Kurt squealed and started working again.

After one night of serving drinks, he had the whole thing almost down pat. He was given a uniform as well. He was serving and out of the corner of his eye he saw Holly and Will watching him. They were talking to Blaine at the same time.

'Oh god I got him in trouble, didn't I,' Kurt thought. Then Holly was calling him over.

"This is cute, but come on. You have a nice body, start flaunting it." She unbuttoned his vest a little and adjusted it. "And don't ever go behind my back again."

He nodded and went back to work again.

The girl he remembered as Santana was performing tonight. She was being dropped from the ceiling in front of a backdrop of shimmery diamond strands. She was singing 'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend'. He remembered it from a small snippet of Moulin Rouge.

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand... but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat  
Or help you at the automat  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend

He had part of the dance memorized too. He did a part of the routine before he was drawn back to reality and remembered he had work to do.

... Tiffany's!  
... Cartier!  
Black star Frost Gorham  
Talk to me Harry Winston tell me all about it!

"Excuse me? Bottle of Vino for the table? Also, let Rachel know I'm here."

"And who are you again?"

"Finn Hudson. And you are?"

"Kurt." And he walked away again.

He was always busy with this job. His last waiting job wasn't as fast paced as this. He was constantly distracted by the performers on stage. But he got the job done.

Blaine and his other employees behind the bar were fast at making drinks which kept the job up paced.

There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're awful nice  
But get that ice or else no dice  
He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend  
It's then that those louses go back to their spouses  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend

He saw Rachel pop up on the stage. But wasn't this Santana's performance? Maybe it wasn't supposed to be, but Rachel was late. Again.

I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic are better bets  
If little pets get big baguettes,  
Time rolls on and youth is gone and you can't straighten up when you bend  
But stiff back or stiff knees you stand straight at... Tiffany's...

He imagined what it would be like if he was up on stage singing instead of Rachel or Santana. He would have everyone's eyes on him. The only guy dancing at Burlesque. He would be in a tasteful costume and all the girls would be his best friends.

Diamonds, diamonds  
I don't mean rhinestones, but diamonds  
Are a girls best  
Best friend

But no. He worked down here with Blaine. Blaine. He would especially watch Kurt. Kurt imagined that he'd be so enraptured by him that he wouldn't be able to resist Kurt.

He dragged into reality with Blaine tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Kuuurttt, what do you need?"

"Bottle of Vino-"

"And keep it coming." Blaine was looking at the credit card Kurt dropped down on the bar.

"I'm guessing he's a regular here?"

"Finn Hudson. Yeah. He is."

Kurt looked over at the stage again. Rachel and Santana were finished with the sing and being applauded for. They started running off, but Rachel pushed Santana back and ran to get more applause from the crowd.

Rachel seemed like the kind of person to steal the spotlight.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "I wanna be up there.", he said desperately.

"But the question is, can you do it?"

He nodded and looked at the stage again with hope. He really wanted this. He needed it.

* * *

Over the weeks, he worked and worked. He even went to the library and checked out books on Burlesque dancing. Most of them were full of beautiful women in skimpy clothing. But there were a few guys in some of them.

He kept serving drinks at the club, watching performances, and wishing he was up there. Why woudn't Holly let him dance? By now, he knew every move, every song, he had it down pat. Now he needed to convince her.

He kept flirting with Blaine too. They would banter back and forth and just talk sometimes about how he wanted to perform. He sometimes caught Blaine staring after he would walk away from the bar to give someone their drink or take their order.

Tonight Rachel was performing again. She was making attempts at being sexy and it might have looked good to other people, but Kurt was embarrassed for her.

He got an order for Holly, but she was no where to be found. He thought she might be up in her office, but he would wait a while longer before going up there.

He eventually did and when he got to the door he heard Holly yelling at someone. "No means no! I don't care, how much you're offering, Finn, my club is not for sale!"

That stung. He didn't know the club was going into foreclosure. But he couldn't just pop in her office now. He would wait and go downstairs.

Finn did eventually walk out and Rachel finally finished her horrifying performance. By then, Kurt had a tray of drinks for all the girls and walked back upstairs again.

"Drinks ladies!" He was bombarded by girls grabbing their orders off the tray. Holly walked up to him. He only had two drinks left on the tray.

"Which one of those is Rachel's?"

"Uh, both of them."

Right then, Rachel went to grab the shots, but Holly intervened. "Nope, you're on.", she pointed towards the stage.

Rachel walked off and Kurt followed Holly.

"Excuse me, Holly? I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

He knew a way to get more popularity at the club. He just had to get Holly to agree to it. Then he heard Will yelling to whoever.

"Did anyone talk to Sam about the vocals for tomorrow night's songs?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about. Vocals. Wouldn't it be so much better if we actually heard the girls sing?"

It made him nervous talking to Holly like this. She did hold his future in her hands.

Will spoke up then. "Sweetie, people come to watch the dancers dance, not hear them sing."

"But I don't know why we can't just try something new, I mean maybe it would get more people to come and–" Holly had put a hand over his mouth to keep him from talking.

"Because that is above your pay grade."

"But I still don't know why can't just try something new!"

Will grabbed her arm.

"Take him and remove him, please.", Holly said rubbing her temples. She was getting a headache from all these people around her.

Kurt just wanted to suggest something and he got removed from the room. He was mad and thought Holly was a lot like Rachel in a way. She always wanted it her way, and she got it like that.

Kurt huffed and walked out of Will's grasp and back downstairs.

He finished his shift and started walking home. It had been a long night and he wanted to go home.

* * *

He finally got back to the apartment and started walking down the hall when he saw his door standing open.

At that point, he was running to see what was wrong. He walked into his room slowly to see it torn to shreds. Someone had broken in.

So much stuff was gone. His photo frame of the picture of him and his mother had been knocked down and broken. The money had had hidden in the toilet was gone. He had nothing but the fifty-two dollars in his wallet. This was perfect.

"DAMN IT!" This could not have gotten any worse.

He remembered that he had a friend now. He had Blaine. He remembered Blaine's address, je could go there. Maybe Blaine would let him stay the night.

He packed up the belongings he had left and walked out.

He had been sitting on Blaine's doorstep for about seventeen minutes before Blaine pulled up on his motorcycle. He would save this image for later because Blaine looked really hot on a motorcycle.

He had been crying and just kind of looked at Blaine. He nodded in understanding and let Kurt in the house.

"I swear I'll only be here for one night, and then out of your hair. But thank you for letting me stay." Blaine didn't think he would be, but whatever made Kurt happy. He noticed he was starting to be a attracted to Kurt. He just looked beautiful all the time. He was sexy too. Especially in his uniform from the club.

"Okay, you can call anyone if you need to, there's food in the kitchen. But I really should be getting bed. You too."

So they pulled out the couch and made it up for Kurt. He really did appreciate Blaine doing this for ho,. So he voiced that out loud.

"Really, Blaine. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for this. It means a lot."

"It's no problem, Kurt. I like to have someone keep me company while my fiance is in New York on Broadway. It's always been his dream...anyways, goodnight."

Blaine left the room with a smile. Kurt had a small sad smile on his own face.

Blaine was gay. But he had a fiance. He was getting married. It broke Kurt's heart a little, but he had to get over it. Not every guy he met would be single.

But it would have been awesome if Blaine was.

He laid on his made up bed and finally realized just how tired he was. He could figure his next move tomorrow. For now he had a great friend letting him have a place to stay for the night.

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
